Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force
by TheMegaBrony
Summary: Prince Russcorn, a green Alicorn, creates two Marvel: Avengers Alliance clones based on Mega Man and My Little Pony. A while later, a mysterious evil begins resurrecting past villains and overwhelming the Marvel universe with them. Inspired by his favorite action show Super Sentai, Russcorn is now Marvel's last hope, fighting the invaders with data from his two games.
1. Prologue

Hello everypony. I am Prince Russcorn, a green Alicorn pony with a light and dark blue mane. My cutie mark is an NES controller, as my special talent seems to be related to video games, with Mega Man being my favorite video game ever. I found myself addicted to Marvel: Avengers Alliance, but eventually decided that it needed to be about 20% cooler. (Even non-bronies can recognize bronies like me immediately. These adult fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic have their own cultures, involving fan-made music, episodes, video games, and especially fanfiction. The cast is so flexible and multi-dimensional that you can easily determine how it would act in any given situation.)

When I saw Queen Elsa's M: AA profile*, I was inspired to create my own two versions of the game: My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. Both games have you fight an empire consisting of legions of Power Rangers rejects.

I'm the protagonist of the former game, serving as the Agent and using various weapons and spells. Instead of Marvel heroes, you have the MLP cast to fight on your side. Not only are the FiM ponies playable, but so are several of G1's. Without G1, we wouldn't have FiM, as FiM was clearly influenced by G1. Twilight became Twilight Sparkle, Sparkler became Rarity, Firefly became Rainbow Dash, Posey became Fluttershy, Surprise became Pinkie Pie, and Applejack returned from G1. G1 was loved by many boys because it had action and adventure. That's what I like. The ponies use magic, punches, and kicks in this game, and in the show, they're all capable of fighting and using the power of friendship to get out of any corner. That includes the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sure Discord, Nightmare Moon (as Luna's Blaster alt), Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, and Chrysalis are all fought at bosses, but all of them become playable from certain points onward. In fact, most of the bosses are original characters. You're fighting an evil anti-pony warlord and his thugs, military, and killer robots. Show him that the power of friendship must never be underestimated.

The latter game's protagonist is Mega Man himself, gaining various weapons as he takes the Agent's role. Enough Command Points will reprogram a Robot Master to fight on your side. While all of them have their own weapons, some will also use punches and kicks. Not only do you fight Robot Masters, but also street thugs and a powerful military whose members are neither human, not plant, nor animal, nor machine. Dr. Wily swears that the military isn't his, as it comes from another dimension. You, Light, and Wily have teamed up to save the world from this unknown threat.

Then one day, a bunch of non-Marvel villains from all over the multiverse came to wreak havoc on the Marvel universe. They consisted of various ones that were previously obliterated in other games, such as Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario, my other favorite RPGs. Did the villains come back by themselves, or is somepony behind their revival?

Anyway, the resistance of Avengers Alliance began to fall very quickly to this threat, as the returning villains knew exactly how to deal with it. As an Alicorn prince and the developer of two M: AA clones, I knew exactly what to do. I teleported myself to the Marvel universe, preparing summon magic to use the heroes, spells, and weaponry from my two games to save the day.

* * *

* wiki/Elsa/TWG


	2. Chapter 1 - SHIELD Training

I went to SHIELD's Helicarrier to demonstrate the abilities I would use to save its world. There, I met Agent MaagentSpec. This Class 9 Agent was a Honorary Avenger, Guardian of the Galaxy, and Warriors Three. "What brings you here, my little pony?"

I replied, "I'm Prince Russcorn, the developer of two hit turn-based fighting games: My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. I'm here to save your world from the threat that is overwhelming it. I had the feeling that Marvel's superheroes would not be enough to beat this threat. My summon magic can physically draw and animate data from my two games in order to fight alongside me."

Spec replied, "Please Prince Russcorn, stop and reconsider this life choice. Your family is forever in danger, you will face constant danger, and this job doesn't pay well."

I reconsidered this life choice, but stuck to my guns still wondering what he was worried about.

"If you say so...But if you or your buddies get in trouble, don't say I didn't warn you! Those invaders overpowered Marvel superheroes, so do you really think you stand a chance against the invaders?"

"You think I'm making a promise my hooves, flight, and magic can't keep?"

"Eeyup." With that, he teleported out. I intentionally made the heroes from these two games strong enough to beat the invaders, determined to keep my promise. I loved the Avengers, Dr. Strange, X-Men, and Spiderman, so when the heroes of these four got overpowered by the invaders, I saw this as an opportunity to prove that ponies and Mega Man can be really strong too.

After that, I met Deadpool. He broke the fourth wall as usual, saying that I looked like an Alicorn from the cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He found it really good, and I squeed like Fluttershy. Then I added that it is anything but a wimpy and childish little girls' show.

"It may be targeted towards little girls, but Lauren Faust designed it with adults in mind. She doesn't like it when girl stuff is only compatible with little girls. Its episodes all have very important life lessons as it highlights the importance of friendship. I, Prince Russcorn, know that the magic of friendship can save your world. Since I heard your resistance was no match for the new villains attacking your world, I'm giving you mine with my summon magic."

Deadpool was surprised to see me breaking the fourth wall as well. "I knew it!"

Maria Hill demanded that I not eat my words, so I got to combat training right away. First, I wiped the floor with a bunch of thugs, yelling "FALCON PUNCH" and "FALCON KICK" as I brought them to the mat with my hooves. The golden Alicorn shoes I wear on my hooves allow me to punch and kick harder than most ponies. "YES!"

Deadpool remarked, "CAPTAIN FALCON!"

I replied, "Eeyup! That, Super Smash Bros For Nintendo 3DS, has been my most played fighter lately. It rules!". Then I levitated my bright blue lightsaber, yelled "RUSSCORN CUTTER! BERSERKER BARRAGE!", and effortless sliced a Sentinel to pieces after charging to dodge its laser beam. The Sentinel exploded behind me.

Deadpool said, "Let me guess...You watch too much Super Sentai."

He was answered with another "Eeyup" followed by "That's my other favorite show. You can relate MLP to SS because of how the power of friendship saves the day." After some more thug-punching, I leapt to dodge a shot from another thug, yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" at the thug, and shot him dead with a green laser beam.

"Harry Potter?! You just cast an Unforgivable Curse and-" Deadpool was cut off by Maria.

"I know everything's a joke to you, but this is serious! That adorable pony is our only hope now that our resistance is being overwhelmed by those...things! Now Russcorn, we need to see the summon magic you mentioned."

Yelling "EMERGENCY! FRIENDSHIP FORCE!", I drew some data from My Little Pony Alliance, summoning the Mane 6 into the room. They fought each other in the same way they do in Fighting is Magic.

Deadpool knew which game they were imitating. "Fighting is Magic! That's a fun game just like Marvel vs Capcom."

I replied, "OF COURSE! Fighting is Magic inspired the Mane 6's movesets in my hit Avengers Alliance clone, My Little Pony Alliance. I bet you'll recognize any other pop culture references I make." With this, I headed off to fight one of the villains alongside Hawkeye. Unfortunately, when I reached him, he was in heap big trouble. His arrows were missing!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Stolen Arrows

Missing his trademark arrows, Hawkeye told me that a purple crocodile and a bunch of hooded sack-holders stole them and left him unable to fight. I felt that I had met them before...Oh that's right, they're from Super Mario RPG. The purple crocodile is Croco, while the hooded sack-holders are Crooks and Sackits.

To get to Croco and retrieve Hawkeye's arrows, I had to go through another gang of thugs. I summoned the Mane 6 again to demonstrate their skills in Fighting is Magic while I threw punches, kicks, and lasers of my own. The three of us that had horns telekinetically disarmed thugs and pummeled them with their own weapons. Rarity stuffed one of the thugs in an oversized dress and pulled it. As the dress squeezed the thug's hips, he lost balance and fell down. Another pointed his NES Zapper at Twilight, but she shot first and he blew up. Applejack roped a third thug, dragged him up close, then kicked him in the groin, sending him to the mat. She then jumped to dodge another one's sledgehammer, creating a shockwave as she landed. This tripped a bunch of thugs. Pinkie Pie ran around super fast, prodding thugs with a foam finger while dodging their weapons. She then cut some up with a blade to make cupcakes like in *that* fanfic. I dodged some fists at the same time before tripping a thug with my blue tail. Fluttershy was cowering, but some of her ferrets climbed into thugs' pants, clawing at them and causing them to fidget. This was followed by a cute look from Flutters, giving the thugs fatal heart attacks. They hit the mat as soon as they looked into her eyes. Eventually, we copied my favorite show, Super Sentai, by posing as all the thugs exploded.

To heal the damage we had took, Pinkie gave us the cupcakes she made during the fight. After the snack, Twilight, Pinkie, and I proceeded to chase down Croco just like in Super Mario RPG. The others had to hold off the Crooks and Sackits behind us the same way they took down the thugs.

As Croco ran around, he taunted us, "It'll take you 100 years to catch me! Those petty agents of SHIELD couldn't chase down a pumpkin!" To demonstrate, a bunch of nameless agents alongside Black Widow and Captain Amareica tried to grab him, only for him to flee whenever one of them got close. Shortly afterwards, they collapsed from exhaustion and I teleported them back to base in order to avoid any more danger.

I decided to take a more tactical approach to catch Croco. I teleported over to him and punched him with my hoof, trying to get the arrows back. He then said, "It'll take you 75 years to catch me" before runnning away again. Twilight teleported in front of him and began to force choke him, but then he broke free, saying "It'll take you 50 years to catch me!" Then he his behind some rocks, only for Pinkie to emerge from a bowl beside him. "It'll take you 25 years to catch me!"

Then finally, we all cornered him and demanded that he return Hawkeye's arrows. Pinkie started hitting Croco with her foam finger in an attempt to get the arrows back. As she is a Scrapper and he is an Infiltrator, she got in twice as many hits as usual. Twilight and I also magically tried to fish the arrows out. But I sensed one of his sledgehammer thugs, made Twilight become a Blaster Rapidash, and took the thug down with some fire. The fire chained to Croco, doing extra damage to him.

"Yeeouch!" He then countered the fire attack by tackling Twilight, only to take more fire damage. In Super Mario RPG Revolution, he counters fire attacks just like that. He did the same thing to Pinkie upon being rammed by her, but before he could do it again, I force choked him to prevent another counterattack.

Then he tried to attack Twilight with a Tactician thug, but I force choked the thug to stop him from getting an extra turn. Then Pinkie and I dodged Croco's bombs. I redirected some back at him, causing even more damage. Twilight got hit by an explosion, but took reduced damage and gained Flame On because she was in her fiery form, restoring health and hitting Croco and his thugs harder. Croco and our ponies started to ram each other repeatedly before I held up a Space Police Dekaranger License pointed at Croco.

"Croco! You are charged with stealing the arrows of one of the Avengers and leaving him out of commission!" A red X and green O flashed alternatively on Croco, indicating whether or not I should finish him off. When the red X flashed last and began glowing, I said, "Delete approved!" Pinkie whipped out her party cannon, while Twilight and I began to charge up a powerful finishing shot. "RUSSCORN CANNON!" As our combined shots hit Croco, he disappeared in a giant explosion while we struck a finishing pose. With that, I was able to recover the stolen arrows and teleport them back to Hawkeye, who returned the favor by shooting down the rest of the sack-holders. The three of us then exclaimed, "Got you! With this, case complete!"

I was then contacted by Maria again. "Not bad for a first fight, Russcorn. Seeing how that guy managed to decommission our Avengers from SHIELD, we would have been trouble if you hadn't shown up! And you seem familiar with those invaders."


	4. Chapter 3 - Clobberin and Morphin Time

My next mission was to protect Thing from a purple and bomb-shaped bomber who blew up several buildings with Bob-Ombs. Twilight remarked that she wasn't bomb-shaped and she would never attack the Marvel universe in an attempt to decommission one of the Fantastic 4. I knew that Thing was underpowered, especially against lots of Blasters, so I was asked to back him up.

"I know, Twilight. That bomber isn't you. It sounds more like...Punchinello from Super Mario RPG on the SNES. He stole one of the seven Star Pieces when it crashed into Moleville Mines. He thought we could be famous by defeating Mario, but that didn't happen."

After a brohoof, the two of us ponies went off to fight Nello alongside Thing. We magically tossed aside Nello's fellow Bob-Ombs until we reached him. As soon as we met Nello and Thing, Nello greeted us with "Good day. The name's Nello...PUNCHINELLO! If I defeat these two ponies and one rocky guy, I'll be famous! It's Clobberin Time!"

Thing exclaimed, "You stole my catchphrase!" Then he and Nello punched each other a few times. Nello barely got a scratch on him, while Thing took heavy damage. As Thing was a Bruiser and Nello was a Blaster, Nello hit Thing hard and severely damaged him. After healing Thing with a medkit, I got to make him harder via debuffs inflicted on Nello. As I exchanged punches with Nello, I gave him Combo Setup, Dizzy, Weakened, Exposed, and Slowed. Then some cuts from my lightsaber left Nello Wide-Open. Thing punched him again, doing extra damage via Combo Setup, Slowed, Exposed, and Wide-Open...but it still wasn't efficient to defeat Nello.

Nello mocked him, "You punch like a girl!" before looking at the two ponies ready to fight this purple bomber. "Ponies?! Don't you realize that the Marvel universe is stronger than you?" Twilight and I pummeled Nello repeatedly with our magic and hooves. Both of us ponies managed to prevent his attacks from critically hitting by throwing books and force choking him, but he still ignored Thing's defense. Then Nello started summoning Bob-Ombs. We blew several of those up effortlessly, but five managed to further damage Thing, causing him to fall to the floor and unsuccessfully try to get up. Nello then said, "Now I'll be famous for defeating this rocky guy and stealing his catchphrase!"

I knew all along that Thing needed to be upgraded. "My grandmother can fight better than you. Not Yu, YOU!" To do this, I made my horn glow bright blue and yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Thing was enguled in an aura the same color of my horn, turning into Maud Pie as I loaded her data from My Little Pony Alliance into him. This gray Earth pony had a purple mane and tail, and wore a blue suit. "Let's rock for real!"

Twilight and I beat up Nello with our hooves while dodging his punches, applying Combo Setup again. When it was Maud's turn to hit him with her hooves, she hit him at least 20 times in five seconds. She then pounded the ground, causing both rocks and Bob-Ombs to fall from the ceiling onto him. He dodged several of the rocks, only to be damaged when Twilight and I magically detonated the Bob-Ombs he landed next to. Maud threw a rock at Nello so hard that it exploded, sending him flying. Both sides then exchanged projectiles, punches, and kicks for three more minutes before Twilight and I hit him with a focused laser beam, throwing him backwards again.

I then held up my SPD License again, exclaiming "Judgment time! Bomber Seijin Punchinello, you are charged with blowing up several buildings and nearly killing The Thing of the Fantastic Four!" Again, the red X and green O alternatively flashed on top of him. Then as the red X glowed brightly above him, I continued, "Delete approved! Falcon..." Maud, Twilight, and I galloped super fast towards Nello before leaping really far. "PUNCH!" As we landed on Nello, the three of us used our forehooves to punch him in the face so hard that he flew through a wall. As soon as he landed, a giant Bob-Omb fell from the ceiling and exploded, deleting him. "Got you! With this, case complete!"

I then unsummoned Maud's data, turning Thing back into himself. Then I said, "Yes, I know that Luke Cage and She-Hulk used to be underwhelming, but they were buffed into two of the greatest heroes in Avengers Alliance. That upgrade I gave you for the fight was only temporary, so make sure you become a much better fighter! Then I won't have to turn you back into that pony."


	5. Chapter 4 - Deadpool's Air-filled head

When I returned to base after Punchinello's deletion, I met Deadpool again. This time, he was planning to send a blonde girl into battle. She had blue eyes and a black dress. It was Misuzu Kamio from Air.

"Hey there, Russcorn", said Deapool, I'm going to send this girl, Misuzu Kamio, into battle alongside me."

The girl smiled at him with a "Nihaha", offering him some pink juice. He tried to drink it, but then spat it out after realizing that it tasted terrible. I got the same outcome after levitating the juice box towards me and drinking it.

"UGH!" I yelled. "I may tolerate some other sour stuff, but this is just unbearable! Why, Deadpool, are you bringing this girl into battle? That's a much worse idea than bringing Little Ponies into battle! The ponies are frequently shown in danger and using the power of friendship to get out of various corners. But this girl is absolutely helpless! If she was ever in danger, the best she could do was break down crying!"

Misuzu said to Deadpool, "G-Gao."

Deadpool added, "C'mon, prince! She's from a fighting game, for Celestia's sake! I'm a brony too, so trust me with her safety!"

I then explained to him that in her source material, she was far from a fighter. In fact, she was a frail and ill girl who could not even try to work things out without others. This means that getting into Power Rangers-style fights would be very bad for her. I pleaded him not to take her with puppy-dog eyes. While Deadpool was distracted, the girl ran off.

Deadpool remarked, "If you let characters off the screen for even a split second, they may teleport away."

I added, "...I see what you mean. The girl's gone! I know that all she can think of is playing cards and going to the beach. Once she reaches another Alienizer/ Bankijyu/ Maverick/ Robot Master/ Maverick/whatever the hay monsters of the week are called, she'll be dead in ten seconds flat."

The two of us galloped up a large staircase that led to the streets. As soon as we reached Misuzu there. I scolded her, "Misuzu, it's DANGEROUS out there! There are all sorts of killer thugs, robots, aliens, demons, and soldiers!"

As some Dark Elves showed up, DP remarked, "Speak of the devil."

To start our rumble, Deadpool and I jumped backwards to avoid Dark Elf lasers. Then we yelled, "It's flank-kicking time, Charlie Brown!" before posing with a huge explosion behind the two of us. We charged at the Elves, swerving back and forth while wildly swinging our swords. "Just slide from left to right..." Boom went some of the Elves.

Then I did a flying Spin Dash at the Elf swarm. "California roll!" More Elves exploded before I punched, kicked, and force choked some more of them. Then as I dodged their lasers like Neo from The Matrix, I yelled spell names from Harry Potter to magically take out the Elves who shot at me.

Meanwhile, some Elves grabbed Misuzu, who hadn't even tried to fight back. Deadpool went The Matrix on them just like I did, but accidentally blew some of her hair off. "Whoa, didn't that happen in your show?! Fight back for Celestia's sake!"

Misuzu asked, "Who's Celestia?"

"She's a white winged unicorn from the cartoon My Little Pony. Friendship is Magic."

After standing there while DP and I further beat up the Elves, Misuzu ran towards them only to trip. As the Elves aimed their weapons at her, she broke down crying just like in her show, Air.

DP remarked, "Russcorn's right. The Little Ponies ARE much better fighters than her!"

Deadpool and I held up our blades, yelled "Dark Elf Swarm-Destroying Super Slash", and explosively sliced up the rest of the Elves.

But as soon as the Dark Elves were taken care of, somepony yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" and shot a green laser beam at Misuzu. Misuzu instantly fell down dead.

Deadpool remarked, "Oh that's right! Misuzu's death is as well known as the fact that Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father."

Meanwhile, I jumped high towards where the Avada Kedavra shot came from. I landed right in front of Amora the Enchantress. "Amora! What do you want from the almighty Prince Russcorn, and why did you just kill Misuzu Kamio?"

Amora replied, "As the Enchanting Lockbox Hero, I'm here to save the Marvel universe, just like you. The invaders overwhelming it gave me an opportunity to prove myself as Thor's equal and worthy of his devotion."

I responded, "I like you as that Lockbox hero! You were great when fighting Skurge, and I got two of your comic book covers by deleting Surtur. Believe me, I've fought much tougher stuff, inspired to win several fights by my favorite show, Power Rangers / Super Sentai."

Unfortunately, our conversation was cut short by Deadpool shooting Amora in the gut. As soon as I healed her with my Alicorn magic, Deadpool rushed towards her and held up an SPD License of his own. He yelled, "Enchanting Seijin Amora! You're charged with both a terrible Heroic Battle and murdering Misuzu Kamio with the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra!" A red X and green O alternatively flashed over Amora, but the Green O glowed over her instead of the red X because she is now a Lockbox hero. "I can't delete this one?! Oh that's right. She's a Lockbox hero."

I squeed like Fluttershy again.

But then Deadpool said, "Then I'm taking her to Azkaban, where you go if you cast an Unforgivable Curse!" He then charged at me and Amora with his sword drain, but I started to force choke him. He then drew his guns only for Amora to blast them out of his hands.

I then yelled "Petrificus Totalus" at Deadpool, immobilizing him. "The Mane 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are far better role models than Misuzu will ever be. They learn how to be strong, stand up for what is right, and realize their true potentials. Along with the Mane 6 themselves, the lessons they learn are compatible with any age group. Every adventure involving the 6 only unravels a bit of the magic of friendship, a very powerful thing that can beat any enemy and overcome any problem. This is a power that Misuzu never got to experience with her childish immaturity. No life lessons can be learned from her. In fact, she is only compatible with angst-ridden young men who have never even looked at a show like Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, which promotes similar values to MLP: FiM."

Amora then hit him with a Memory Charm, causing him to forget about having Misuzu fight alongside him. I then unfroze him, and he told me, "You were right. Ponies aren't just for girls. Plus they can protect themselves when they are in danger. Thanks to your speech, now I know why this Enchantress killed that girl."


	6. Chapter 5 - Fighting Fire

Twilight and I flew through the city block for fun. She gets a lot of days off after defeating each great evil, but I get into fights as frequently as the Power Rangers. I tend to do it for fun, especially after those I thought couldn't fight as well as I do lost to a worthy opponent. I may spare certain opponents, but I am not above deleting someone who's committed a heinous crime.

During our flight, we passed Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) and a man in a thick bronze-and-silver suit. Both were standing on top of a skyscraper. Reed threw several punches at him, but then the man shot a fireball at Reed, causing him to fall off it because rubber melts when it's superheated. Twilight and I swooped down and caught Reed, teleporting him back to base to heal.

This was followed by me dodging a fireball coming from the Human Torch himself. Why was he attacking me? Especially when I was trying to get a day off? He then continued his fiery barrage, but I destroyed the fire shots with my magic while dodging them. Twilight attacked him, but I ordered her not to injure him. She then shielded herself from his shots before teleporting to dodge another.

I had to think of a way to get the Human Torch to snap out of this. Leaving Twilight to continue non-lethally fighting him, I landed at the base of a nearby building and did a hand stand thinking pose. This is Sen's (DekaGreen's) thinking pose in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and keep in mind that I'm also green.

I realized who the suited man on the skyscraper with Reed was: Pyro Seijin Kurachek from Dekaranger. This arsonist destroyed several planets, and now he's controlling Human Torch. I also knew that I made at least one pony in My Little Pony Alliance fire-resistant. That was Princess Celestia. Drawing her data from the game, I got back into the fight. Celly blocked one of HT's shots with a magic shield as we rose up to free him from Kurachek's body control.

HT threw a fiery Kamehameha at us, but I yelled "Expelliarmus" and the three of us Alicorns blocked his fire beam with our own combined one. Twilight had put on her Masked Matter-Horn suit so she could reduce HT's beam's heat with ice power, and we beat his beam. As he fell through an open window in one of the buildings, Twilight became a fiery Rapidash again and we magically fished out Kurachek's body-controlling fire from the Human Torch. The fire went out the window we had flown through, and I was able to confirm that HT is no longer being controlled by Kurachek.

We went back on top of the skyscraper Reed fell off so we could fight Kurachek in the typical barrage of lasers, punches, and kicks. After being hit by one blast, I stopped, dropped, and rolled to put out the fire before magically healing myself. He was already approved for delete in the show, so I didn't have to use my SPD license on him. To end the fight, I demonstrated to Kurachek what happens to metal when it's heated and cooled. After Celly heated his suit up with her solar beam. Twilight cooled it with her ice beam. The suit became brittle. I galloped, leaped, and Falcon Punched it to explosively destroy it. I knew his true form was fire from the show, so Celly and I held his fire with our magic while Twilight extinguished it with ice shots, deleting him again.

Well that was fun. I always loved Power Rangers, but had no idea that a simple monster of the week from the show (or its Japanese counterpart, Super Sentai) could cause the Marvel universe real trouble. Whoever is resurrecting those past villains made them stronger and smarter than before!


	7. Chapter 6 - Fight Club

I knew that PvP was utterly broken and involved a lot of cheaters, but it had gotten worse since the Marvel universe was overwhelmed. The power gaps between players in PvP were even larger than before. So large that every match ended in 10 seconds flat.

"Well that's new", said Twilight. "Something must be up with those Agents in PvP. I've read reports of them being able to beat guys like The Hulk with a single touch. I'll do my Solid Snake stuff to look for data on these cheaters and report it back to you, Russcorn." With this, she put on her Solid Snake outfit and went off to find data on the cheaters, dodging searchlights by grabbing walls, rolling, and hiding behind crates and trash cans.

I had the feeling that one of the invaders had somehow made PvP even worse. So I decided to make it fun. Deadpool began hacking away at the PvP cheaters, nerfing them to at least give me a chance. When I brought Dr. Doom with me as usual, Fluttershy was willing to work with him unlike Marvel's heroes. She wrestled cheating Agents, atttacked them with mice, yelled at the Agents to love her, and gave them her fatal Stare. Doom and I cast spells as usual to mow down the cheaters, and I quickly found myself yelling "Avada Kedavra" at them to one-shot them with green lasers. Especially whenever Rescue showed up. Fights involving her tended to go on...*in Pinkie Pie's voice* FOREVER!

I dodged attacks by doing various aerial tricks, but was surprised when Flutters got to dodge a lot of stuff as well. She would cower out of the way of any attack. There wasn't even a scratch on either of us. Doom took most of the damage for us, only to be healed when he and I stole our enemies' essence. I even got to turn an Agent Malfoy into a white ferret and bounce him around. Then I threw him through the air, his legs flailing around uselessly.

After what seemed like an eternity of PvP floor-wiping, Twilight teleported in front of me and showed me some PvP data she recovered: Dark magic-imbued steroids. I read a label on one pack and it said: "Taking these steroids will make you so over-OP that you will utterly destroy any opponent in PvP. Property of Tylerian Durden. WARNING: using these may cause others negative perception toward PvP."

That explains why PvP often had matches where one side's stats greatly exceeded the others, making it unwinnable regardless of team choice. And I knew who this Tylerian Durden was. This criminal Alienizer from Dekaranger owned an illegal fight club and gave its members illegal steroids. All he cared about was money.

As Twilight and I teleported out of the PvP area, Deadpool had it closed for maintenance. "Attention all Agents! PvP is closed for maintenance, as lots of Agents have been cheating with magical steroids! Thus I had to Nerf everypony there. It was really an illegal fight club, and now Prince Russcorn, developer of My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance is going after its owner!"

Twilight, Fluttershy, and I then met Durden in a warehouse full of steroids, which we easily destroyed to prevent any further cheating. He looked like a horned blue raptor in a business suit. Just like in the show, he was approved for delete. He ran away, sending a thug pumped full of steroids after me and Twilight. The thug charged at us, but we rolled aside and let him crash into some barrels. Twilight shot a laser beam at him, but nothing happened. As he charged again and we dodged him again, he got his head stuck in a thick wall. We then magically fished out the steroids from his body before literally kicking his flank further through the wall. To prevent these dark magic steroids from consuming us as well, we released them through two magic beams. They connected, forming a Priori Incantatem which exploded. We were then able to shoot him down through the wall as well as others that showed up through that hole we left. All of them exploded after that.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy wrestled Durden like she did the bear in Lesson Zero. Once she had Durden pinned, Twilight and I teleported up to him and prepared our deletion spell. Flutters gave him her fatally cute look as soon as our spell hit him, and we jumped away from him before he exploded.

The three of us ponies exclaimed, "Got you! With this, case complete!"

After PvP reopened a week later, it became a much fairer experience. There were no more unfair power gaps, as no one was using illegal steroids anymore.


	8. Chapter 7 - I wrangle a rhino

As soon as I returned to the Helicarrier after deleting the illegal fight club's manager, I was surprised to see multiple Agents watching MLP: FiM and Super Sentai on their computers. The Agents then realized why my favorite shows proved vital to defeating the invaders, speaking multiple blurbs about both shows.

"Go Go Power Rangers! No one will ever take them down! The power lies on their sides!"  
"Those ponies are anything but wimps! Russcorn is one, and he's a perfect fighter!"  
"Wow, friendship IS magic! It can defeat anything, period."  
"I can totally believe the fighting game Fighting is Magic."  
"If Twilight Sparkle managed to defeat those evil magic users, she could defeat those invaders too."  
"Russcorn and his pony data will defeat those invaders at Mach speed!"  
"As soon as each of these invaders is approved for delete, the ponies will delete them!"  
"And now we don't have to send Marvel characters after the invaders anymore!"

Even Deadpool, playing my MLP game on his laptop, seemed to agree with them. "My Little Pony Alliance IS a much less broken and better paced game than Marvel's! MLP is love, MLP is life! Those ponies are the ones who will save the world when Marvel's heroes can't!"

Uh oh. SHIELD itself also seems to be turning against Marvel characters. One of the Agents continued, "Look what's happening to Marvel heroes now" and showed me a video clip of a rhino Alienizer, Anrian Beildon, from Dekaranger.

Beildon was turning nameless humans into gasoline with a green spray-like beam. The Runaways confronted him. One was Nico Minoru, a black-haired floating mage. Another was Molly Hayes, the super-strong girl with a hoodie and pants. And the third one was Karolina Dean, whose skin glowed like a rainbow. Beildon threw boomerangs at all of them, knocking them around. Then he shot a horn missile at Nico, paralyzing her. "You're not going anywhere", he yelled, before spraying green gas at her and turning her into gasoline. He did the exact same thing to Dean after her rainbow laser hit him without doing much damage. Molly then tried to throw a car at him, but he shot her with lightning, causing her to drop the car backwards.

The Agent told me to let the Runaways die for outliving their usefulness in his eyes. "Russcorn, I'd MUCH rather play with the ponies in your game than Marvel's obsolete heroes. Nico and Dean die more easily than Glass Joe, and the latter hits as hard as tissue paper does. By contrast, the My Little Pony Alliance cast don't have glass jaws, and they always hit with sufficient force to damage even the weakest enemies. Are you sure you want to protect Marvel characters when ponies are better fighters?!"

I answered with Big Mac's "Eeyup" before continuing, "M: AA's Marvel characters that I was never familiar with are actually very interesting. I have looked them up. I know that playing with ponies would be a great experience, but we all need to expand our comfort zones."

Then several Agents, all named Smith, surrounded me in a circle formation and pointed phasers at me. Why were they all named Agent Smith? The Agents Smith told me, "Think twice, my little pony. If you go to protect the Runaways, we're losing interest in your pony game. So reconsider fighting for the Marvel universe. That rhino you just saw is going to successfully retire some easily-killed letdowns. Go ahead and defeat him if you want, but let the Runaways die or we won't play with ponies anymore."

I said "Eenope" and teleported out of the circle. The Agents Smith quickly vaporized each other with their phasers. More of them tried to restrain me, but my hooves, swordplay, and magic proved to be too strong for them. I then released the robot masters from Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance to hold the Agents Smith off so I could deal with Beildon. "Why don't you play my other Avengers Alliance clone too? That's where these guys come from. It's called Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance." With a big brawl behind me, I Spin Dashed through another line of Agents Smith to quickly get to Beildon. That same Spin Dash had me smash through the wall and knock Beildon over before I unrolled to see him get back up. "Anrian Seijin Beildon! I see that somepony put you back together after the Space Police Dekaranger blew you apart. I'm here to do it again!"

Molly and Beildon continued their highly choreographed dance number for a while. Molly tried to drop kick Beildon, but he turned his spiked shoulders toward her to skewer her. I began blasting away at him at the same time, causing some small explosions on his body. As she stuck to his shoulder, she repeatedly punched him to no effect while he shook her off. His shoulder spikes had drained her energy upon contact. As he threw her off his shoulder, she landed on the floor and unsuccessfully tried to get up. He told her, "You're not going anywhere" and pointed his arm at her. I fired a charged shot at him to interrupt him, but he turned her into gasoline right before the shot hit his arm and disabled his gasoline ray. I pummeled him with my hooves before being shocked, falling back, and landing in front of the gasoline that used to be Molly Hayes.

Those of you who are used to 80's shootout movies would think I was unharmed, but no, I found myself physically exhausted. I had to restore Molly, but the ponies and I would face even more real danger if I revived a Marvel character normally. So I released some magic into the gasoline, causing it to materialize...into Applejack, the honest, orange farm pony with the yellow mane and tail, and a Stetson. "Howdy-doo, Prince Russcorn. Let's finish wrangling that rhino!"

As a horn missile flew towards me while I got up, AJ defllected it with her tail to damage Beildon. I then shot a nondescript green laser at him only for him to counter with a lightning beam, creating a Priori Incantatem. "APPLEJACK! NOW YOU CAN HIT HIM!" Due to my lightning injury, I was less able to keep up my magic beam than usual. The lightning creeped closer to me before AJ literally kicked Beildon's flank, knocking him off balance. She then lassoed his arm, raising it to aim the lightning harmlessly upwards. Beildon got hit by the green laser, triggering more explosions on his body. It was then AJ's turn to pummel him with her hooves. After she kicked him sideways, he tried to shoot her with lightning, but she jumped really high, landing next to him and shaking the ground to send him flying upwards. When he landed and got back up, he then charged at her only for her to sidestep and lasso him, constricting him. I regained my ability to stand, and began dodging his lightning and missiles for a while. I magically levitated my lightsaber and deflected his projectiles before charging and destroying his horn with it.

Beildon yelled, "You will pay for destroying my beautiful horn!"

I then replied, "I think you'll pay for your attack on the Marvel universe. You've already been approved for delete on your show." With that, I magically charged up AJ's body. "APPLEJACK CANNON!" Then I fired her at Beildon like a missile, explosively deleting him. She then landed on her hooves beside me. "Got you! With this, case complete! Unfortunately, I can't change you back right now because even SHIELD seems to be losing tolerance towards Marvel characters. Ever since I released My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance, ponies and robots have stolen the spotlight from Marvel heroes. Let's go back into the latter game."

With that, I teleported myself and Molly (still in Applejack's form) into Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance in order to protect her from both the Alienizers and the Agents Smith.


	9. Chapter 8 - You Have My Buster And Saber

Upon landing in Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance, I was surrounded by a bunch of Robot Masters from the game. They were bowing in front of me, praising me as a god. In addition, they had pictures and drinking fountain statues of me everywhere. Well that's not surprising. I was the one who created their Avengers Alliance clone. That basically makes me the God of their world.

I had to let them know that I had something important to do. I spread my green Alicorn wings and prepared to give a speech. "I, your proclaimed god Prince Russcorn, have been fighting to protect the Marvel universe from a great evil. Said great evil is resurrecting past villains, making them stronger than before and trained to overpower Marvel superheroes. I defeated some of said villains, but it's protecting Marvel's heroes that's the hard part. Does Marvel ring a bell to any of you?"

Most of the robots in the circle shrugged with no idea what I was talking about. But Mega Man and Zero stuck out of this crowd when they didn't do the same. Both of them exclaimed that they fought in the Marvel vs Capcom series, which had my favorite fighters in general.

Mega Man, the blue one, told me that he beat Onslaught with the help of Captain Amareica, War Machine, Gambit, and Wolverine.

I replied to Mega, "That may have seemed easy for you and me, but in the Marvel comics, it took the sacrifice of several Marvel heroes to defeat Onslaught. Speaking of which, now everypony is starting to lose faith in the Marvel universe! In order to defeat the villains that overpowered the Marvel universe, I had to draw data from my other Avengers Alliance clone, My Little Pony Alliance. The ponies proved to be really strong in their own right, just like all of you! They were able to defeat several of the invaders when Marvel's heroes couldn't."

Mega remarked, "Wow, am I really that much stronger than the Marvel universe?!"

"Maybe so, but remember those good times you had with those Marvel heroes! I don't judge characters on strength alone, but rather virtues and character! Marvel's movies are great. I really enjoyed The Wolverine, Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Captain Amareica: The First Avenger, Captain Amareica, The Winter Soldier, and especially The Avengers."

Mega then told me he could protect the Marvel universe as well, fighting for the friends he met in Marvel vs Capcom.

I remarked, "That's what the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic taught me in its second season opener." Then I turned to Zero. "Zero, do you know a guy named Deadpool?"

Zero, the red one, said he knew Deadpool from Marvel vs Capcom 3. He then continued, "What are those Mavericks attacking Marvel universe like?" I showed him floating video clips of my fights against all the Alienizers I fought before landing in this game. "Since Mega Man and I have defeated great evils alongside Marvel superheroes, we will return the favor for the Marvel universe. You have my Z-Saber."

Mega added, "And my Mega Buster."

With that, I yelled, "Let's Go-On!" and teleported myself, Applejack, Mega Man, and Zero back to Marvel universe. We ran through the streets and effortlessly tore down some Sentinels in the process. Three of us were used to taking down robots with lasers, but AJ was able to trash some of them with her hooves, rope, and shockwave jump. Not surprising given that her kick can drop apples from trees. Then in MLPA, she easily tossed around the Power Rangers rejects with her rope.

After our Sentinel fight, we came across the same Agents Smith that tried to make me reconsider protecting Marvel universe. The Agents said, "What did we tell you about fighting for Marvel characters? We played your other Avengers Alliance clone, the Mega Man one. Those two heroes from the game are perfect unlike Marvel's. And we saw you turn Molly Hayes into Applejack. We sent Sentinels after you to make you reconsider defending her. Got to kill her now."

I knew that no real SHIELD Agent would want a Marvel hero dead. Someone swapped the real Agents out for counterfeit Smiths. "Don't hold back. They're fakes. A real Agent of SHIELD would fight for the Marvel universe no matter what the cost."

We all began to engage the Agents Smith. Mega shot first, and as one Smith dodged his shot, AJ lassoed him so he would get hit by subsequent ones. Then she dragged the Smith up close and kicked him to the floor. After that, she began to jump around, creating shockwaves to trip the Smiths while dodging their lasers. I flew around really fast, firing laser blasts at the Smiths while dodging theirs. Both Mega's shots and mine knocked them over. Then Mega and I got to grab the Smiths and punch them in the gut repeatedly. Finally, Zero charged at the Smiths, wildly swinging his blade to deflect their laser shots and slice them up at the same time. As he posed, the human exteriors fell off, revealing Anaroids, the same robotic minions that Special Police Dekaranger fought. We then proceeded to beat the Anaroids with the same methods before knocking them over again and preparing our finishers.

I whipped out my SPD license and pointed it at the Anaroids. "False Agents Smith of SHIELD! For  
killing/capturing real SHIELD Agents, taking their place, and attempting to further increase negative reception towards the Marvel heroes that fight evil from the Multiverse..." Of course a red X appeared over the Anaroids. "DELETE APPROVED!"

"APPLEJACK SHAKER!" AJ created an even bigger shockwave that sent the Anaroids flying upward.

Mega and I yelled, "MEGA RUSSCORN LEGENDS!" and shot the Anaroids with a large laser while they fell.

"Z-Saber Vega! Super Sentai Finisher Slash!", yelled Zero. And finally, as the Anaroids landed, he charged again and cut through the Anaroids once more.

After the Anaroids exploded when we posed, we all yelled, "Got you! With this, case complete!"

I then explained to my team that we have to uncover more information on the invaders. The assaults seem like a massive conspiracy. I feel that the invaders exploited the fact that MM: RMA and MLPA are far less broken than the game they were both based on (M: AA). Do those invaders really think that ponies and Robot Masters could make Marvel obsolete?!


	10. Chapter 9 - Cyclops' Body Swap

After destroying all the Anaroids, I returned Applejack to MLPA for safe-keeping. Then I went with Mega Man and Zero to a library in order to look up information on the invaders overwhelming Marvel universe. Twilight was there as well, looking through books with the three of us in order to find useful information.

I asked Twilight if she found anything about the invaders.

She replied, "No, those invaders are so mysterious that no books have any information on them! But I was able to look up various Marvel heroes here. I'm Cyclops' equivalent in My Little Pony Alliance. As a fighter in that game of yours, I can do everything he does. Just like him, I expose enemies' weak points, give them a disadvantage, leave them open to repeated attacks, and improve my allies' fighting awareness."

I replied, "Yes I designed you like that in your game, but what have you learned about Cyclops as a character?"

She compared herself to Cyclops. "Just like him, I'm a natural leader. Both of us have had to control our powers when letting them go haywire would be catastrophic. But both of us have embraced the most powerful magic of all: FRIENDSHIP!"

"Ah yes, MLP: FiM always has at least one relatable character. Making connections between characters from various works really does enhance experiences with them!"

After my reply, I jumped up to dodge a red laser aimed at my hooves. It then exploded harmlessly below me as I started to flap my wings, hovering in place. I then turned to look at Cyclops, who wore his black suit and red visor from the X-Men movies. "Cyclops, why did you just attack me? Couldn't you have done that somewhere else? For Celestia's sake, this is a library!"

Cyclops told me in an unusual voice, "I heard you comparing Twilight Sparkle to me. Now I realize she's a better fighter and leader than me and I have outlived my usefulness. While I can't even defeat cannon fodder anymore, she managed to defeat multiple revived criminals alongside you. Now kill me before the invaders somehow use me. I cannot self-terminate. You do it." His voice sounded rather familar to me.

"What have you come down with? You sound rather ill. Is it fatal?!"

He replied, "It will be for you if you don't kill me now!" I flew forward and Falcon Punched him into the wall, causing him to fall forward face down. He got up and said, "You aren't trying hard enough."

I replied, "This isn't you." and had Twilight cast a memory spell on him, but that did absolutely nothing to him.

He kicked her forwards and said, "I never had those memories. Now prepare to die!" He shot a laser at her, only for her to roll sideways and begin force choking him. He fired more blasts at her, but Zero jumped in front of her, rapidly swinging his Z-Saber to deflect the blasts. One hit Cyclops, knocking him sideways.

I then found myself repeatedly brohoofing him in a highly choreographed dance number, a Priori Incantatem formed between my horn and his visor, before Twilight teleported behind him and literally kicked his flank. He then forcibly redirected his laser upward and away from mine, getting my green one in his face. I then knocked him upward with a Raptor Boost, where I charged forward and gave him an uppercut.

"What is wrong with you?" Twilight asked Cyclops. "Since my memory spell didn't work on you, you aren't yourself anymore!"

That's it! I remember which voice he was using. It belonged to a purple-and-red Alienizer: Wojonian Jinche from Dekaranger. When the invaders resurrected him to overpower Marvel universe, they had him switch bodies with Cyclops. By asking me to kill him in Cyclops' body, Jinche was using me to prevent Cyclops from ever getting his identity or mutant power back. I commanded Mega Man, Zero, and Twilight to keep Jinche busy so I could find the real Cyclops.

Zero told Jinche, "Hello, I'm Zero. You stole Cyclops' body. Prepare to die" before repeatedly thrusting his Z-Saber at him. Jinche acrobatically dodged them before lasering him backwards. Mega also shot at Jinche only for him to dodge the shots the same way. During the last aerial dodge, Twilight charged and Falcon Punched him in the back, knocking him towards Zero, who then hit him sideways. Upon landing, Jinche grabbed a pole and swung it at Zero, only for it to clash with the Z-Saber each time. During this, Mega's shots hit Jinche in the back.

Upon walking out of the library's door, I galloped across the streets and found more Anaroids guarding Jinche's original body. That was really Cyclops. He and the Anaroids were bashing each other Jackie Chan-style. The fact that he couldn't use his optic blasts was no hindrance, especially since I helped him out by lasering the Anaroids myself. I even got to smash them with all four of my hooves. When some shot lasers at me, I dodged the lasers by flying around and then returned fire.

I then yelled, "RUSSCORN SHAKER" and punched the ground with my forehoof. The floor shook at the Anaroids' feet, sending them flying upwards. This was followed by "RUSSCORN CANNON" and a green laser beam hitting and exploding some of them. Cyclops just Falcon Punched and Falcon Kicked the rest into oblivion. After the Anaroids were gone, I told him, "Yes Cyclops, I know an Alienizer stole your body after the invaders overpowered you." He couldn't reply because Jinche had disabled his speech.

I took Cyclops back to the library. Jinche had started a Priori Incantatem with Twilight Sparkle. His beam creeped towards hers before being pushed back by Mega Man's, then Zero's, then finally mine. Cyclops grabbed Jinche and punched him in the gut repeatedly, causing him to lose focus and get hit by our combined laser. As Jinche fell backwards to the floor, Cyclops picked him up and used Jinche's body-switching ability to return to normal.

Jinche, back in his original body, exclaimed, "This can't be happening! How did you know I switched bodies with Cyclops?!"

I replied, "I've watched all of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. You told Twilight you never had the memories she fed into your head. And Cyclops would never say that he outlived his usefulness because of ponies. And you've already been approved for delete on your show!"

Cyclops, back in his own body, volunteered to do the honors. "BEHOLD! OPTIC BLAST!" As he lifted his visor, a giant red laser shot out of his eyes and hit Jinche. Jinche sparked for a while, fell over one more time, and went up in a huge explosion.

My team exclaimed, "Got you! With this, case complete!" We then left the library to avoid any trouble from the librarian because that explosion was as loud as it was large. None of the books there may have any information on the invaders, but my team and I will find it with the power of friendship.


	11. Chapter 10 - Barney the DinoSORE

As my team and I continued our journey to stop the invaders, we encountered everypony's most hated purple dinosaur, Barney, among a group of human toddlers singing his theme song. "Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination, and when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation!" I had recently viewed a crime file on him. He was charged with encouraging children to cheat, steal from others, trust strangers who turn out to be malicious, and be passive instead of fighting for what is right. And he was approved for delete.

Barney then told them, "The Marvel universe is not in any real danger. Everything is happy-go-lucky as usual! Everypony is finding new ways to play pretend!" He pointed at a bunch of motionless, faceless bodies and burnt rubble, but the children looking at them only showed one emotion: Happiness. They never had any real conflict with him involved. But then an Anaroid showed up and shot down one of the children. "Don't worry, he's just super-sleepy. Move on, and he'll catch up to you later!"

One of the children asked, "Barney, can you join the Avengers and make them happy?"

He replied, "No, but you don't need them to be happy! Just me! They aren't always happy, and that is the only emotion you need."

Zero grimaced. "That show is terrible! It's feeding children the wrong mindsets! It never shows that not everypony is nice."

Twilight continued, "Unlike my show, it doesn't teach the importance of friendship or strength! That's because we never see Barney in any real danger."

I continued, "Super Sentai is a much better choice too, with similar values to your shows. Unlike Barney, it shows room for experience, struggle, and learning. Both the Little Ponies and Power Rangers get lots of action and save the day a million times. But Barney hasn't even saved the day once."

Then Mega Man shot Barney with a laser beam, toppling him. Then the children began to cry. "Don't hurt Barney, we love Barney!"

Twilight then walked toward them. "My show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is a much better one. It's got lots of action and important life lessons. I've been in very real danger, but he hasn't! Barney is limiting your education really badly! His definition of happy is denying negative emotions, but my show really acknowledges them. He makes people run away from problems, but I do not. If you keep watching Barney, you'll become very irresponsible! He'll never save the world."

The kids grimaced. Barney's hands started to spark with magic stars, and the kids got a bunch of lightsabers and blasters. As the kids fired their blasters, all four of us summoned energy barriers to deflect the shots. The kids tried to shoot us again, but we dodged the next wave of shots. Then we all yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS" and shot the kids with large white bolts, harmlessly disarming them. Then the ones with the lightsabers charged at us. Twilight magically stole one lightsaber before Mega, Zero, and I whipped out ours. We proved to be much better fighters than the kids, even though we were holding back. Twilight and Mega fought normally, the former levitating her lightsaber, while I held mine between my teeth.

But Zero held back by holding the Z-Saber in his left hand and flynning. Then he told the kids, "I'm not left-handed", switch the Z-Saber from his left hand to his right, and disarmed them as we did the same.

Barney then gave the kids barriers, which Mega Man removed with his Ring Boomerang. The kids then told Barney, "You showed us that having the right thing would solve everything!"

I then replied, "That is far from the truth. You have to know how to use something for it to be of any value. And those kids are terrible fighters. Mega Man and Zero have much more experience with those weapons than you do."

Barney said he would protect the kids from the incoming swarm of Anaroids and tried to fight those robots, but he couldn't even scratch the robots. He tried to magic them away, but his magic proved to be useless in combat. It did absolutely nothing to them. Then he tried to punch and kick them, but they all jumped on him, pinning him to the ground like professional wrestlers do. "I'm fine!" He failed to shake them off.

Then more Anaroids came to tear down the children, who cowered in a corner instead of engaging them like in Super Sentai. My team had to do that instead. Zero told them, "Sigh...if you watched Super Sentai, you wouldn't be cowering or stare in shock! Look what happened to Barney." He pointed at the pinned-down Barney. "Stand back children, I'll get those bots off of him!"

The children did not listen to Zero. They stopped cowering and tried to attack the Anaroids without any weapons or suits, only to be injured by more Anaroids instead. My team shot each Anaroid off Barney with deadly accuracy, but more Anaroids pinned Barney down and did the same to the kids. We had to toss the Anaroids off the kids without using any weapons or magic lest we get the kids killed. But we left Barney pinned. Then we dashed through the Anaroids and Barney with our lightsabers extended. As the Anaroids exploded, so did Barney. The four of us blushed in front of the now-frowning children.

Then I realized that we had only removed the purple dinosaur exterior, revealing a Terminator-style metal skeleton. Only the head was still shaped like Barney's. He told the children, "I love you for being brainwashed so easily. I'm one of the invaders attacking Marvel universe aiming to increase negative reception towards it." The kids no longer loved him back. As he walked towards them, they ran away from him screaming, they grabbed steel bars, and smashed them into him, just like in that movie. He felt no pain, then he used his magic to control them again. They charged at us, but we shot the bars. As soon as we shot the bars, the kids fell over from the weight. Then Mega and Twilight loaded Crash Bombers into Barney's hollow rib cage. Zero and I charged through Barney with our lightsabers to set these bombs off, letting Barney explode behind us. I then sensed Barney's upper half still functioning and creeping towards me, then resummoned Applejack to finish him off. She fell from the sky, landed on his back, and jumped off right before he exploded again, this time leaving nothing behind.

My team then exclaimed again, "Got you! With this, case complete!"

The children told me, "Wow, you're right. Ponies ARE great role models! And you, the green one, look like Prince Russcorn, developer of My Little Pony Alliance. We will play your game and watch the show it's based on!" They seem to have forgotten completely about Barney, as he had them brainwashed, and defeating him removed the mind control.

Applejack had some news for me. Some non-bronies had been jealous of MLPA becoming a much bigger hit than M: AA and massively overshadowing it. Several people even forgot that M: AA came first and thought it was an inferior rip-off of MLPA. They used dark magic to send Alienizers into MLPA and attack the ponies. When Marvel characters were sent into the game as well, the Alienizers utterly curb stomped them before being defeated by the intentionally super-strong ponies. I've got to find the rest of the Avengers now and make them 20% cooler. Iron Man needs to see Mega Man and Zero.


	12. Chapter 11 - A Rare Purple Armor

After defeating the most hated purple dinosaur in the multiverse, my team continued our search for information on the invaders. I then heard a lot of fireworks above where I was. "Sounds like the 4th of July. Happy 4th!"

As I continued walking, Tony Stark suddenly fell out of the sky in front of me. His armor, which was already made of tissue paper, had shattered into pieces upon hitting the floor. I then realized that he had been fighting something that took advantage of the Marvel universe "outliving its usefulness".

Tony told me, "Prince Russcorn...those invaders are too strong. My armor was no match for them."

I replied, "Don't worry about them. Mega Man, Zero, take Tony Stark back to Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance! I know he's still relevant, so don't let any Alienizers kill him for 'outliving his usefulness'."

I then dodged four glowing orbs. Where did they come from? Oh, that's right! They were used by the infamous Wily Capsule from Mega Man 7. It heated and cooled Tony's suit to make it brittle.

Twilight and I then engaged the Capsule. Because we can both fly and teleport, we had a much easier time dodging its shots than Mega did in his game. Did I mention that I'm so good at dodging stuff that I feel like Neo from the Matrix? Then Twilight turned into the Masked Matterhorn and froze the Capsule because its weakness in the game is Freeze Cracker. After dodging another wave of shots, I was surprised to see that the Capsule's pilot was an Anaroid and not Dr. Wily. In Dekaranger, some Alienizers had Anaroids pilot Kaijuuki to serve as diversions.

Then both of us Falcon Punched the Capsule, sending it spinning and flying really far. It then exploded upon hitting the floor, destroying the Anaroid as well. I love you, Smash Bros!

Then we teleported back into Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance to check on Tony. Upon landing there, we were surrounded by some of the game's Robot Masters. They told me, "Russcorn almighty, we knew Iron Man would get his flank whooped given that Marvel's version of our game has much weaker heroes than ours. Dr. Light can give him much stronger armor to stand a chance against those Marvel-hating invaders. Trust Tony with us." I gave Tony to the Robot Masters, and they teleported him away with them to a safe place.

I then flew over to a building to talk to Wily. He told me, "I swear to Celestia, I didn't give the Anaroid the Wily Capsule you just destroyed! The invaders attacking Marvel universe stole my blueprints for my mechanical creations in order to make their own. The invaders know the superheroes' strengths and weaknesses, and resurrect the right past villains for the job. Not only are Anaroids piloting my previous machines, but they're also taking the forms of rejected Robot Masters I couldn't make due to copyright. They're also using Robot Master data to upgrade returning Alienizers."

"Thanks for the info." I then continued walking with my team, meeting Rarity. She had designed an armor like Tony's, but it was purple and white instead of red and gold. "Rarity! You're going to save the Marvel universe, too?"

She explained that she could see why I was so determined to save the Marvel universe. It has great characters, and Iron Man inspired her to build an armor that she could remotely control with her magic. She called it the Rare Iron Mane and began to demonstrate its abilities upon a black punching bag. The RIM punched and kicked the bag so hard that the bag fought back via the motion. The RIM dodged the bag's attacks vey easily, then took one hard blow without even getting a scratch. "Unlike the armor that got destroyed a while ago, this one isn't made of tissue paper - it's made of the same diamonds I use as decorations!" Then the bag with met with a Falcon Punch, sending it flying off the rope. "That diamond body also lets it hit really hard." Then the RIM shot the punching bag with gem bullets and missiles from both its hands and shoulders, and a magic beam from its chest. As soon as the magic beam hit the punching bag, the bag exploded. "Don't even think about creating a Priori Incantatem with it."

"That armor is great", I commented, "but the invaders started attacking the Marvel universe because they think it outlived its usefulness after I released My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. You might end up making things worse with that armor!"

She then exclaimed, "Make things worse? THAT IS THE WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" before fainting on a couch.

Before going off to check on Tony, I told her, "Don't scrap the armor. Something tells me we will need it later on." As I walked off, she began to animate the armor again, beating up Anaroids that came after her for imitating his armor. It destroyed them just like it did the punching bag.

Then I was attacked by Iron Man, whose armor had been repaired. I dodged his Repulsor like Neo from The Matrix. Let me guess why Tony's attacking me: He's being controlled by an Alienizer. To avoid harming one of my favorite Marvel characters, I had to hold back, but not without making myself more vulnerable. I held and turned one five lightsabers: One with my magic, one with my tail, one between my teeth, and two with my wings. He continued shooting at me with lasers and missiles while flying around, only for me to deflect the lasers and slice up the missiles, Star Wars-style. I had to avoid hitting him with the deflected lasers. Then he fired a Unibeam at me. I countered with my own laser for a Priori Incantatem. It then exploded and sent us flying far. As I flew in the opposite direction of Tony, I unsuccessully tried to regain balance with my wings. But Rarity caught me.

I told her, "Thank Celestia you're here! One of the invaders is controlling Tony Stark! We've got to help him! And take your armor with you!" With that, both of us began to gallop through the streets. Rarity's animate diamond armor followed us by flying as fast as we galloped. When we reached Tony, he fired another laser at me only for me to jump, fly, and Falcon Punch him to the floor.

Then a man with a white suit and black goggles showed up right next to the unconscious Tony. "Ca va, Prince Russcorn? You know me as Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The Robot Masters you gave Tony to were really clones created by the invaders you are fighting against. Thanks to you, we managed to take him prisoner, force him to give us the blueprints of his armors, and control our first one by infecting it with a MetaVirus. Then we retired him for outliving his usefulness." That explains everything. He then attacked me with his whips, which I sliced with my lightsabers. I had to do this repeatedly for a while, as the whips regenerated. I then galloped towards him while wildly swinging my blades to cut the whips, jumped on him, and began to pummel him with my forehooves. As I finished by Falcon Punching him to the floor, he got up, said, "Au revoir", and teleported away.

He had also summoned both Anaroids and the purple robots from his show, Buglars. These ones held two-pronged blades resembling the Psychotic Blade of the Maddening Method Set. Rares set her purple remote armor to Autopilot to automatically help her trash the robo-goons as it did the punching bag. Then she started to kung fu them with both her hooves and a cloth whip while throwing gems at them. Rolling to dodge their blows, she even grabbed one and jumped off with her hind legs, sending it reeling into a trash can. She used an umbrella to block the bots' blows just like in Fighting is Magic, then span on the umbrella to kick them away. To finish her fight, she slammed the ground to send lots of gems flying upward everywhere. They cut the Buglars and Anaroids before she Falcon Kicked one, jumped off, and posed to let them explode behind her. After that, she said, "Take that, you ruffians!"

After the suit had dismantled the Buglars and Anaroids that she hadn't touched, the possessed Iron Man suit got back up to attack us again. Tony's and Rarity's suits engaged each other in a barrage of lasers, punches, kicks, and missiles. As the possessed suit was focused on the front, I got to attack it from behind. I threw one of my lightsabers at it, causing the blade to stick into the suit's back. I switched one of my lightsabers from my wing to my forehooves so I could hold it while flying. I began to slice up the possessed suit while Rarity also hit it with magically charged gems. She then immobilized it with a very tight makeover so it wouldn't dodge our finishing moves.

"RARE FALCON RIDER KICK!" Rarity jumped really high and Falcon Kicked the possessed armor in the back while hers Falcon Punched it in the chest.

At the same time, I yelled, "Lightsaber Vega! Russcorn Slicer!" and charge-cut through the possessed armor.

Then we struck a pose as the possessed armor sparked, fell, and exploded. "Got you! Go-On Checker Flag!"

I told Rarity, "That suit of yours really saved the day. Hold on to it lest we forget one of my favorite characters. From now on, it has to be Iron Man. Even if my forces and I cannot save the Marvel universe, we sure as hay will avenge it."


	13. Chapter 12 - Ironator Salvation

I now realize that I only trashed the first of the possessed Iron Man armors. The invaders created an army of them to wreak havoc on the city. As the possessed armors fired lasers and missiles everywhere, nameless soldiers shot at them uselessly before being shot back and punched into oblivion. I had to do Neo's bullet dodge again as usual, not even being grazed by the lasers.

Twilight and I cast a projection spell displaying the message "Evacuate the city immediately" in order to quickly remove any innocent bystanders from the city before fighting back. Some bystanders weren't so lucky. Both of us alicorns had to safely toss the armors away from the bystanders with our magic. Zero cut the armors' missiles in half with his blade, causing them to harmlessly explode behind him. Mega Man intercepted more missiles with his buster. While one bystander was being mauled by an armor, Rarity used her cloth whip to pull the bystander to safety. Applejack did the same to another bystander with her rope. Once all the bystanders were out of the way, my team was ready to go all out on the possessed armors.

When it was my turn to blast the armors, my magical horn caused them to spark and explode with lasers. Then they massively underestimated my five lightsabers, their shots all being deflected, and their armor explosively cut down as if they were wearing nothing at all. I also Falcon Punched them in the face, causing them to fall and explode.

Mega Man and Zero felt right at home fighting these possessed armors. Fighting these armors was no different from fighting Mavericks and Robot Masters as usual. So the two robot heroes had no problems with the fight.

Some armors blasted a building with missiles. As it fell down, Twilight and I blew it up with a large magic beam, then destroyed the rest of the debris to avoid any further danger. Then Twilight used her Rapidash and Masked Matterhorn forms to heat and cool some of the armors before shattering them with her hooves. We also found ourselves magically bashing armor together. What happens when two equal forces collide? For the armors, they blew up upon crashing into each other.

I forgot. Applejack's data was inserted into Molly Hayes to revive her when we fought Beildon. I released the data so that both AJ and Molly could fight separately again. Both of them trashed the armors with their limbs and by throwing trash cans at them. The armors were tossed and kicked around as if they were as light as a feather, exploding. More fell as AJ, Molly, and Rarity jumped on their heads like Mario. Rarity's purple remote armor blocked some lasers for her, showering them with explosive gems, magic lasers, and punches and kicks.

We then had to prepare our finishing moves to stop the army.

"ALICORN BLASTER!" Twilight and I fired a huge combined energy bolt from our horns. It smashed its way through the armor army, dropping it like a house of cards.

"GEMSTORM SHAKER!" AJ and Rarity slammed the ground really hard. As the armors got sent flying upward into the air, so did lots of gems, cutting them down.

Molly just did her drop kick and wind-up punch on the armors. I swear to Celestia, if there was a Nintendo Alliance, Captain Falcon's design there could take a page from Molly's!

"MEGA LEGENDS!" Mega Man did his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. X, Trigger, , and X all teleported right next to him and pulled a Power Rangers laser finisher on the armors, exploding them.

After posing in front of the last giant explosion, we all yelled, "Got you! With this, case complete!"

Then I began to hear a voice in my head. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is using a telepathic spell to speak directly into your head. Did you really think Tony Stark got killed? That didn't really happen, because he and Captain Amareica will fight in the Marvel Civil War movie. Trixie used an illusion spell to swap Tony out for a CGI replica and make the invaders think they took him prisoner. That replica shattered after they cut it down. Meet TGAPT and Tony Stark inside your MLP Avengers Alliance clone. It'll be safer to further talk there."

My team went back to the Equestrian M: AA to meet Trixie and Tony.


	14. Chapter 13 - Great And Powerful Actor

We reached Trixie Lulamoon and Tony Stark in a huge warehouse. To my surprise, it was full of background ponies. Also, various items there were arranged like a movie set.

Trixie was standing in the center of the set. "The Great And Powerful Trixie is now a movie star in part of the MLP Cinematic Universe! Its movies heavily draw from Super Sentai, Prince Russcorn's favorite action show! He's the developer of My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance, and he's standing in this warehouse! He's the green Alicorn whose mane is dark blue with a light blue stripe. He just got back from defeating some of the mysterious invaders raiding the Marvel universe. Marvel's heroes couldn't beat them, but while taking pages from Super Sentai, he could do it with the help of fighters from MLPA and MM: RMA. My own self-titled entry is Trixie, Great And Powerful! I may have not beaten an Ursa Minor, but in my movie, I take on a demonic cyborg wizard and his mutant armies!"

Uh oh. First an MLP and Mega Man version of M: AA greatly overshadowed the original, but now there's an MLP Cinematic Universe? Don't get me wrong, I've been wanting an action-packed martial arts pony movie lately. But if the MLP Cinematic Universe also overshadows its Marvel counterpart, Marvel will begin to fade out faster to the point of being forgotten even by its biggest former fans! Yes, I do have the feeling that the MLPCU will have even more movies than the MCU due to having villains designed specifically for the movies.

Tony, back in his armor, started to mouth off. "I have a hard time believing that Marvel characters couldn't beat those invaders, but multicolored mutant horses can! For God's sake, this one couldn't even beat an Ursa Minor!" Clearly, he doesn't know who Princess Celestia is.

Trixie then said, "There's a neighsayer in the audience. Trixie assures you, watching Super Sentai herself has turned her into a great and powerful Tokusatsu superhero herself. That genre involves the protagonists materializing supersuits to explosively fight evil invaders." She then turned on the large monitor behind her, showing clips from her self-titled movie. On the monitor, she was fighting a mutant army, Super Sentai style. The music used in the movie sounded like that of Star Wars. Yelling, "EMERGENCY! GREAT AND POWERFUL!", she had her purple cape and hat materialize onto her blue body. As the mutants attacked her with their limbs, she did the same with her hooves. As the mutants started bombarding her with lasers, she rolled out of the way, shooting back with lasers from her horn. Then she jumped across the walls and glided with her cape. "Many flyers wear capes, right?" She even got to catch lasers in her hat and then return them to the senders. The mutants sparked and collapsed. Then she took her cape off and swung it like a sword. It cut three mutants clean in half, exploding them. "Trixie tore your world in half." After that, she took her hat off and threw it. It span like a drill while flying, drilling through one of the mutants and leaving a huge hole in his stomach. "No guts, no glory!" He then blew up. Then she got hit by a laser and vanished, leaving a plushie of herself behind. She then reappeared behind the mutant who fired the laser, explosively slicing him in half as well. To finish the fight, she reared up and thrust her forehooves forward, sending forth a huge barrage of rockets. "Happy 4th!"

Mega Man commented that Trixie was just like him: Blue, great, and powerful! "That movie's fight scenes are like projecting a Mega Man game onto the big screen!"

But Tony still didn't believe him. "Clearly, this is just an actor."

Trixie replied, "Yes this is a movie, but the MLP cast is one of the most adaptable casts ever! Trixie is not just an actor. She learned how to fight from Russcorn's favorite show, so don't ask her to prove it!" With that, Tony tried to attack Trixie, only for her to utterly whoop his flank like she did the mutants. Except that this was non-fatal. "Anything that Tony Stark's suit can do, Trixie can do better. But unlike him, she knows nothing about tech. So she needs him now to learn about it, since Russcorn's Marvel vs Capcom buddies, Mega Man and Zero, aren't human, but machines."

I then gave her an important announcement. "Trixie, we have a serious situation here! Ever since I released the MLP and Mega Man versions of Marvel: Avengers Alliance, Marvel's game got so overshadowed that it quickly became considered an inferior ripoff of the other two! I know I've always wanted action-packed pony movies, but an MLP or Mega Man cinematic universe might do the exact same thing to the Marvel cinematic universe! Seeing the various robots and ponies beat up the villainous Power Rangers rejects in the movies might leave viewers feeling that Marvel has less variety because of how adaptable the ponies are and how varied the Power Rangers rejects are! Oh, and both MM and MLP have their own action-packed adventure comics. They're being read much more often now thanks to my two M: AA clones, but very few have even looked at a Marvel comic! Please don't make it worse for Marvel!"

She replied, "NO! This is Trixie's chance to shine! In a really fun action flick drawing from your favorite show! And who do you care for more: These ponies who cross your mind every day, or the underpowered Marvel strangers you quickly grew tired of?!"

I spread my wings and began to explain to her that the Marvel universe is worth fighting for. "Trixie, I fight not for the Marvel strangers, but for the Marvel heroes I DO know and love. Spiderman, X-Men, and the Avengers...they are my favorites! To see them being overwhelmed by those invaders was very traumatizing! When I used to play M: AA myself, I got invested in Marvel characters I was never familiar with. They are very interesting once you get to know them. Although they were able to take on Marvel's own villains, even they can't defeat the invaders without our help! I don't want the invaders to utterly destroy MLP's or Mega Man's world after completely obliterating Marvel's. Despite what everypony else thinks, Marvel is STILL relevant! The worlds of Marvel, Equestria, and Mega Man could greatly show each other how to fight evil effectively and live autonomously to any great evil. They tend to work together a lot in fanfiction."

"The Great And Powerful Trixie is ready to meet your Marvel characters! Shall she kick the invaders' flanks, too?"

"Eeyup! And let them know what you did in your movie. Can't wait to get started!"

Trixie came with us back to Marvel's world, ready to fight the invaders on our side.


	15. Chapter 14 - Spiderman is still relevant

We landed in the streets of Marvel, meeting Peter Parker (Spiderman) with a torn suit. Limping around, he began to speak. "Mega Man, Zero, is that really you? The heroes of the Marvel universe are becoming obsolete now that they have better counterparts in My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance."

With spread wings, I said, "Eeyup. It's really these two Marvel vs Capcom fighters. They may have defeated several of the invaders alongside these Little Ponies (I'm one too), but YOU are still relevant. You don't have an MLPA or MM: RMA counterpart, and I have known you longer than most other Marvel characters. If you rely completely on my fighters, you'll outlive your usefulness in the public eye!" He then chose to come with us. I then continued, "I'm Prince Russcorn, the hero who defeated some of the invaders that overpowered the Marvel universe. I developed the two games you mentioned. This purple winged unicorn is Twilight Sparkle. She's my love interest and the main character of my favorite show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This white unicorn is Rarity. She's a fashion designer. And this blue unicorn is The Great And Powerful Trixie. She auditioned for a movie in the MLP Cinematic Universe called Trixie: Great And Powerful."

Twilight, Rarity, Trixie, and I then magically healed him before Rarity patched his suit up. Then he told me that a cellphone robot sent lesser troops to heavily damage him. The same robot also neutralized Bruce Banner's Hulk transformation to put him out of commission. Spiderman led us to a construction site full of Buglars and Anaroids which we fought as usual. They were led by the aforementioned tan robot: Cellphone Org from GaoRanger. Mega Man and Zero tore them down like in Marvel vs Capcom 3. And just like in her movie, Trixie utterly wiped the floor with all these mechanical goons. However, Cellphone Org emitted a wave that painfully caused Twilight's, Rarity's, Trixie's, and my horns to spark erratically. Attempting to use magic then caused us terrible migraines without any spells succeeding. Twilight, the one of us who relies the most on her magic was terrible at fighting the robots with only her hooves. She tripped one with her tail only to then get blasted by lasers, sparking and flying backwards before lying on her side dazed.

But then Spiderman descended from the air and carried her our of the construction site, telling her that she isn't used to fighting without magic. "Russcorn, I know Twilight since I've been paired with her! Since you helped the Marvel universe, I'm returning the favor for you. Just take care of those robots and I'll catch the leader!" Then he started swinging across the girders while shooting at Cellphone Org and dodging lasers from the lesser robot goons. However, there proved to be too many bots for Spiderman to take alone. Realizing this, Mega Man used his Rush Coil to jump towards Spiderman's level and shoot down the bots as well. They fell and landed on some lone girders before exploding. "They ain't gonna be in Rush Hour 3!"

Meanwhile, I still used four of my lightsabers to slice up the robots, while Trixie did the same with her cape-sword and hat-drill from her movie. Instead of flynning with them, we were slicing them in half, causing them to fall apart and explode. Rarity jump-kicked her way from robot to robot, sending the bots to the mat. One Buglar pointed his blade upwards in an attempt to make Rarity land on it. But then her Rare Iron Mane armor, still set to Autopilot, pushed him out of the way to catch her. Then both Rarity and her armor trashed Anaroids and Buglars with their limbs while the armor also fought using gem bombs and gem bullets. While on Autopilot, the armor was programmed to protect Rarity whenever she was in danger.

Even though Trixie couldn't attempt to shoot lasers from her horn without getting huge migraines instead, she was still able to use her hat-cannon, beating Anaroids in quick-draw. "Han shot first!" Then as more Anaroids bombarded us with lasers, both of us deflected the lasers with our blades, hitting the Anaroids in the face and knocking them over. She span her cape like a pinwheel, deflecting lasers in all directions. Meanwhile, she did an unflinching walk towards the Anaroids to shred them. Then she threw her cape like a boomerang, cutting down Buglars before catching it. Finally, she caught lasers in her hat and returned them to the robots, hitting them in the head and dropping them to the mat.

Then Zero climbed the walls to reach the upper bots and explosively slice them in half. "Zero divides by YOU!" With the lesser bots gone, Spiderman was able to beat Cellphone Org in an exchance of punches and kicks, dropping him off the high level right before Zero sliced the cellphone monster's antenna clean off, destroying his anti-magic pulse and allowing Trixie and me to use our magic again.

As Cellphone Org fell to the floor, the four of us felt magical energy painlessly returning to our bodies. "Time to use the Force", I said as I magically levitated my fifth lightsaber to finish off the rest of the bots. Then I kicked the last one into Cellphone Org before pinning him to the wall with all my lightsabers and pointing my SPD License at him. "Cellphone Org, it's Judgement Time! For putting Bruce Banner out of commission, wreaking havoc on a construction site, heavily damaging Spiderman, and neutralizing the magic of four ponies..." Guess which letter appeared. That's right - the red X. "DELETE APPROVED! FINAL STRIKE!" The robot then first got hit by a huge fireball from Trixie's hat-cannon, then bladed diamonds from Rarity, then her armor's Unibeam, and finally a trash can I magically threw at him. Then he exploded into oblivion. "GOT YOU! WITH THIS, CASE COMPLETE!"


	16. Chapter 15 - Un-Heroic Battles Fail

After destroying Cellphone Org, we continued down the streets of the Marvel universe and came across a bunch of scattered orange bricks. Wondering why they looked so familiar, I put my hoof on one and made my horn glow. This way, I can read any memories associated with an object. This psychic ability is also used by Jasmine in Dekaranger.

I saw a flashback of a Heroic Battle where the other Fantastic Four tried to rescue Mr. Fantastic from the U-Foes. The FF were utterly destroyed. Ironclad, the metal U-Foe, shrugged off Human Torch's fire like it was nothing before smashing him to the floor. Thing punched Ironclad in the gut, but Ironclad was too armored to take any damage. Then the Torch tried to blast Vector with fireballs, but Vector redirected the fireballs right into Invisible Woman. She tried to block the fireballs with her force field, but the force field was torn through as it was made of bubble wrap. Then the fireballs hit her in the stomach, sending her flying straight off the streets. After that, Vapor, the green U-Foe, poisoned the Torch so much that he fell to the floor motionless. His fire faded into nothingness before Ironclad smashed him into a crater. Then Vapor turned into explosive mist, went inside Thing, and exploded him from the inside. Unlike when I first played this Heroic Battle, the FF didn't regenerate after this carnage. Some Power Rangers monsters showed up to thoroughly finish them off.

Can't believe I helped saved the Fantastic Four only for them to be utterly destroyed. I yelled at the sky, "A Heroic Battle killed the Fantastic Four today! WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!"

Zero slapped me. "That's my line, Russcorn! We're fighting for the Marvel universe."

"I know, Zero. Saving the world is often an impersonal risk, but MLP: FiM and Power Rangers showed me how to make conflict personal: by making the audience care about the protagonists more than the world. I may only know relatively few Marvel characters, but by fighting for them more than the strangers, it's far more personal."

Trixie then asked me what a Heroic Battle was. I then explained to her that it is a classic Marvel encounter involving certain heroes. The fighters usually get battle-exclusive passives and attacks. Often, regardless of equipment, the heroes have 0.0 chance at winning. The one that killed the FF was just one of the broken and unwinnable ones.

I remember doing another one right before the invaders attacked. Sif vs Amora was another one, as Amora really was that durable and overpowered. While the Power Rangers only take 22 minutes to defeat the villain, for Sif, it seemed like an eternity. All that time was for nothing. Eventually Amora said, "Sif, you have outlived your usefulness. Zero from the hit game Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance can fight much better than you! So can Princess Luna from another hit game, My Little Pony Alliance! AVADA KEDAVRA!" and shot Sif dead with a green laser. I attempted the HB again, only to get the following message:

"SIF got hit by the Avada Kedavra curse and can never be used again. Ever." And there was a big red X on Sif's dialogue image, just like the one that appears on enemies I get permission to finish off.

MLPA and MM: RMA don't have Not-So-Heroic Battles, instead having subgame sidequests. While MLPA has lots of WarioWare Inc-style microgame suites involving the MLP cast, MM: RMA also has pod racing like in Star Wars. Both are far more fun and varied than the unwinnable HBs. MLPA and MM: RMA already have rip-snorting main quests, but they got praised even further for taking their sidequests in a far different direction than M: AA's. Lots of WarioWare fans preferred MLPA over M: AA thanks to the varied microgames.

Then I encountered the U-Foes among a bunch of Buglars. Zero, wondering why Marvel villains would suddenly start using Sentai cannon fodder, whipped out his Z-Saber to keep the Buglars occupied with him. With the Buglars redirected out of the way, the rest of us walked towards the U-Foes.

Vapor gloated, "Did you see those bricks that used to be Thing? The age of the U-Foes and resurrected Sentai villains has come. If you're here to rescue Mr. Fantastic, you're out of luck. We turned him into a weapon for one of the invaders overwhelming the Marvel universe to use."

X-Ray, the red U-Foe, added "The Not-So-Fantastic-Four greatly underestimated us. What makes you ponies think you can do better? The fact that you beat several of the invaders that the Marvel heroes couldn't?"

Rarity replied, "These ponies of which you speak use the one magic than can never be defeated: FRIENDSHIP!"

Ironclad replied, "You've got to be kidding. My armor is impregnable! No one attack can break it!"

Then the orange U-Foe, Vector, gloated "Do you really think you and your war buddies can become better than us? We destroyed the Fantastic Four as if they were faceless cannon fodder!"

Trixie, Rarity, Mega Man, and I all pointed SPD Licenses at the U-Foes. "Judgment! U-Foes! You're charged with kidnapping Reed Richards, utterly murdering the rest of the Fantastic Four in a broken Heroic Battle, and supporting the anti-Marvel invaders by buying their troops..." After a red X appeared over the U-Foes, we yelled, "DELETE APPROVED!"

The first thing we did was separate the U-Foes so that each of us could focus on one of them. X-Ray and I flew around shooting lasers at each other. I dodged his lasers as usual, but mine didn't affect him because he's immune to energy. My lightsabers didn't do anything to him either. I Falcon Punched him in the face, knocking him into a building. After he fell and got back up, he became incorporeal to dodge my second Falcon Punch. I created a magical barrier around him which trapped both him and his lasers. Then I put him in a trash can before magically sealing the lid.

Trixie was focused on Vapor. After being damaged by a magic laser, Vapor turned into poisonous mist in an attempt to poison Trixie. Trix covered her snout with one hoof while using her cape-sword to shoo the mist away. Then she took her hat off and used it as a vacuum, sucking up all the mist before remarking, "The Great And Powerful Trixie knows what you're thinking. This sucks." This was followed by Trixie magically teleporting Vapor into the same trash can as X-Ray. As X-Ray's incorporeality wore off, he got poisoned by the mist and his lasers irradiated Vapor, causing both of them and the trash can to explode.

Mega Man was focused on Ironclad. Mega started by rapidly firing his small lemon shots uselessly at Ironclad. Then after dodging a punch from the metal guy, Mega climbed on his shoulder and shot him in the head with a point-blank charged shot. That didn't affect Ironclad either, who then tossed Mega aside before picking up a large concrete block to throw at him. Mega blew up the rock with a missile before shooting Ironclad with a large fireball followed by a torrent of water. Ironclad took a while to realize what happens when metal is heated and cooled. His armor-skin then began to crack from being heated and cooled. Another charged shot from Mega caused Ironclad to explode.

Finally, Rarity was focused on Vector. He redirected the gems she threw at him before seeing her dodge them like Neo. She Falcon Kicked him into a wall, but when she kicked him again, he used a kinetic enhancement to shrug off the rest of her hoof-blows. After rolling to dodge his laser beam, she wrapped some cloth around him, leaped to grab onto him, and pulled it really hard with her teeth. Being restrained caused Vector's kinetic enhancement to backfire. As Rarity jumped off him, he exploded.

With the U-Foes deleted, we posed and exclaimed, "Shutdown complete."

It's one thing when an outside force invades and overwhelms a universe, but quite another when its native villains work with the invaders.


	17. Chapter 16 - The First Avenger

After destroying the U-Foes, our team met Deadpool again. He asked me, "Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph? Cause just like in that movie, the heroes of Marvel: Avengers Alliance are beginning to leave the game! Your M: AA clones are such hits that nopony's playing Marvel's game anymore! And do you know what happens when important characters switch games?"

I replied, "When the gamers come back to the abandoned game, they can no longer play it without important characters!"

"Don't worry about me leaving the game, cause I CAN'T DIE! Some fighters like Doctor Doom, Taskmaster, and Fixer are all already perfect, so they aren't leaving the game. But Captain Amareica sure is, due to being relatively wimpy. That means hitting like a girl and dying very easily. He's considered going to My Little Pony Alliance thinking he'll be a lot stronger there, since Marvel's heroes were powerless to defeat the Great Marvel Purge. But if something other than a Marvel hero kills an M: AA character, he'll never regenerate."

"Sweet Celestia, what have I caused?!" I double facehoofed and covered my face with my wings. "I just wanted to follow in the footsteps of M: AA with MLP and Mega Man! Not cause the Marvel universe's utter destruction!"

"It wasn't your fault, prince. The Purge started before the release of your M: AA clones. People started abandoning Marvel's game because they had important things like work, family time, and vacations, not just because of repetition and brokenness."

We continued down the streets to meet this Captain Amareica, Steve Rogers, in front of Enter. Constricting Steve with his tentacles, Enter told him, "Ca va, Steve? You want to leave your game really badly? I know you want to be loved again, but you won't be any stronger in a pony game than you are here!" With my right wing, I tossed a lightsaber at Enter's tentacles, seveing them and allowing Steve to break free.

I spread my wings and yelled, "Steve Rogers, you are a very important character in the Marvel universe! For Celestia's sake, you defeated the Chitauri invasion and now you're giving up defending the Marvel universe just because you couldn't defeat the returning Sentai villains?" After that, I continued to engage Enter, hooves vs fists. Meanwhile, Steve was beating up a bunch of Buglars, deflecting their lasers back into their faces before throwing his shield. It bounced across the walls, knocking down the Buglars. Standing on my hind legs, I bent backwards to dodge Enter's hook like Neo before stretching back forth and smashing my forehoof into Enter's face. He sparked and fell back before attempting to crush my horn with his tentacles. As he did the same to Rarity, we felt very hot and weak. Horns are very sensitive and we cannot afford to lose them. But instead of staring in shock, I cut the tentacles with the lightsabers held in my wings, then pulled off the tentacles with my forehooves. The tentacles on Rarity came off after Steve's shield hit Enter in the back, causing Enter to lose his grip upon the impact. Regaining the energy to move again, Rarity punched Enter in the face, knocking him further back. After a few more hits, Enter teleported away again.

As the fight continued, Steve had the upper hoof...err, hand until a red robot with an arm cannon sprayed his shield with a face-melter, melting a huge hole in it and leaving behind a hula hoop. Then the Buglars jumped on Steve and pinned him while cutting his clothes with their blades. Normally if a superhero got pinned, he would shake off the grunts like fleas, but no, Steve was too mentally broken to do it this time. Rarity and Zero had to do it for him with the help of a resummoned Applejack's lasso. Deadpool sliced Buglars in half behind me.

During all that, I confronted the red spray robot, Sprayloid from Go-Busters. He told me, "Captain Amareica was pathetic in that lame ripoff of My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. Why do you want to save him? He's no longer relevant, with Proto Man being his far superior MM: RMA counterpart."

"He was part of the INSPIRATION for these two games, for Celestia's sake! The movies he's been in were some of my absolute favorites!" We bashed each other with the reflexes you would see in a Jackie Chan movie. As Sprayloid tried to melt my face off with his spray, I teleported him, grabbed him with my forehooves, and tossed him upwards. Then I shot a magic laser upwards, hitting him in the back before rolling sideways to dodge his fall. He got up to be kicked into a wall.

Rarity was upset with Steve for not being anywhere as strong in his game as the ponies are in MLPA. She wrestled him to the ground as if she had volunteered for WWE. "Steve, you aren't helping us at all! From now on, I'm in charge of that shield!" As her horn glowed, the hoop became a white shield with a purple ring and her cutie mark in the center. Then she started to carry it on her back.

"Is something the matter, Rare bear?" I know she gets angered a lot, but she disregarded the fact that the invaders had broken Steve's spirit. Why would she suddenly start to attack an Avenger? This and the invaders must be linked in a way.

"Matter? He's useless! He can't hit as hard or take as many blows as I do in your M: AA clone!"

Having become utterly merciless, she threw his shield at him and knocked him over before pummeling him with her hooves. He tried to punch her back, but she began choking him with her magic.

"Stop it! Can't you see that he's broken already? Stop it!"

"It's because he's so weak, he'll never get back up after being overwhelmed!" She seemed to be growing less tolerant towards the Marvel heroes that were relatively weak in M: AA. As she pinned Steve to the ground with gems, Zero tried to restrain her only to be magically tossed aside. I was too busy fighting Buglars to help Steve until Mega Man effortlessly shot them down. Then Mega tried to blast Rares aside, but she used the shield to deflect the lasers. While Rares was focused on Mega's lasers, I grabbed her with my forelegs, restraining her and tossing her aside before her hooves touched Steve again. Rares ended up dropping the shield, followed by Steve getting it back and tossing it. As the shield bounced around like a pinball, it struck the rest of the Buglars and exploded them. As Steve caught the shield, Sprayloid tried to melt it again, only for one of my lightsabers to slice the spray arm off.

I whipped out my SPD License and pointed it at Sprayloid. "Sprayloid, for breaking the spirit of a very important Avenger, melting his shield to rub his failure in his face, and indirectly causing Rarity to become uncontrollably merciless towards him..." The red "X" glowed over Sprayloid. "DELETE APPROVED!"

Turning to Steve, I asked him to delete the robot. Complying, Steve threw his now white-and-purple shield at Sprayloid so hard that the red robot blew up. My team then got to pose and shout, "Got you! With this, case complete!"

Rarity was lying unsconscious on the floor before reopening her blue eyes. "Russcorn, what just happened?"

"You became uncontrollably furious when Captain Amareica didn't fare as well as you did back there. This seems similar to the Sentai monsters' power boosts when they invaded the Marvel universe and utterly overwhelmed its heroes. Something must have happened to you as well."


End file.
